Someone that I long to see, Keeps haunting my reverie
by Darkwing DuckFuck
Summary: Being an adult is hard. This realization has begun to hit Donald and most of his friends as the days go by. When he must change his normal routine he realizes that even though not all change is bad, it still takes work. This is a José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles fic. This website doesn's seem to have a Caballeros tag or character tags for José or Panchi so \ (ツ) /
1. Chapter 1

Waking up early in the morning was one of the many cons that came with having three kids and an early bird for a roommate. Donald Duck kissed his morning sleep-ins goodbye after the triplets were hatched; and even more so when his close friend José Carioca joined the mix as his roommate and added financial income. Of course it wasn't all that bad, and after all those years in the Navy, he was pretty much use to it at this point.

His morning routine was as always. He woke up and got in the shower as quickly as he could. Two bathrooms were still not enough for five people to use comfortably when getting ready for daily life. So showering at an ungodly hour in the morning was almost a necessity. After he showed he got dressed then went towards the kitchen to start breakfast.

As usual, the smell of whatever was in the kitchen summoned a happily hungry José into the room. He walked over to where Donald was flipping pancakes and smiled as he leaned on the counter.

"Bom dia meu amigo," José yawned drowsily. Despite being the type to wake up early even on a Saturday, José still woke up at a seemingly slow pace.

"Good morning, José." Donald moved around the other to grab the plates he had set aside then moved them to the pan to start shoveling pancakes onto them. "Sleep well?"

José nodded. "Sim," he said as he moved to grab the egg carton out of the fridge. "And you?"

"It was alright," Donald nodded as he moved the pancake plates onto the table in their respective seats. He started the coffee while José went to the pan to start on the eggs. It was an easy routine. One they had perfected over the years. Though something was a bit off that morning. José had placed his phone on the counter while he worked on the cooking and he kept looking over at it as if waiting for a call or something of the sorts.

"You expecting a ring?" Donald asked. He really wasn't that concerned over someone expecting a call. It was normal. And where José was not the type of person to be on his phone very often, the parrot still had obligations that in some cases did include receiving calls or texts or even emails. However, it was José face that concerned Donald just a bit.

The other bird looked up from his cooking at Donald as if caught red-handed. In fact, looking at him, Donald began to notice other concerning features of his appearance. His feathers were ruffled more so than normal. His usual eye makeup was nonexistent and he wasn't fully dressed, only having on his undershirt and an unbuttoned jacket. José was always prepared in the morning. This was very different.

"Ah, yes. My friend was supposed to call me this morning and he has yet to do so," José admitted.

Donald was about to ask if something was wrong, but before he could Huey waddled out of the triplets' room with a smile.

"Morning Uncle Donald! Morning Tio José!" The small duckling hopped into his seat at the table and fixed his hat over his feathers.

"Good morning," José smiled as he pushed the cooked eggs onto a single plate. He walked to the table to dish out each one onto their respective plates.

"Are your brothers still asleep?" Donald asked, putting his and José's full coffee mugs on the table then the boy's juices along with their plates.

"Well, Louie is. Dewey was just waking up and getting ready when I walked out." That was normal. The first to fall asleep was always the first to wake up when it came to the triplets.

"What time did Louie fall asleep last night?" Donald asked.

"He took his meds at the right time," Huey said as he grabbed the ketchup from the fridge for his eggs. "But I fell asleep around ten so I'm not sure."

Donald only nodded at the information. He would have to ask the green-clad duck when he woke up later. The last thing Donald needed was to get a call from Louie's teacher about him falling asleep in class again because he hadn't been sleeping. Donald and José sat down at the table. It wasn't long before Dewey came bouncing in with Louie staggering sleepily behind.

"Morning Uncle Donald. Morning Tio José." The two said in almost unison. They sat in their respective seats and Donald smiled, happy to see they hadn't slept in this morning.

"Good morning boys," he chirped happily in response as he leaned over to smooth out some of Louie's feathers.

The youngest triplet only grumbled and laid his head in his arms on the table.

"What time did you go to sleep?"

"Like, eleven-thirty-something," Louie mumbled as he sat up more to start eating on his food alongside his brothers. It was still later than Donald would have liked but at least the kid slept. It was good enough for now.

Donald shot a few quick glances across the room to make sure the three were dressed and ready for school. Huey had on his red polo and his cap. His feathers neatly sticking out a bit from under and on his wrist was the watch Donald and José had gotten him for the triplet's birthday last year. Donald was happy it was getting used well.

Dewey was dressed in his usual long and short sleeved blue shirts. The blue triplet never wore his hat out of the set Donald had gotten all three of them years ago. Instead, Dewey opted to let his feathers stick up wildly. The middle child had his contacts case sitting on the table beside him, telling Donald that he had yet to put them in. The older duck would wait until they had finished eating to remind him.

Louie was also in his usual attire. His green hoodie that was really much too hot to have on in the pre-autumn air was snuggly enveloping his upper body. His own green cap was haphazardly thrown backwards onto his feathers. Probably just because he was too lazy to preen this morning. Then to top off the winter-esk outfit, their mother's scarf was securely wrapped around his neck and shoulders. Donald had no idea how the young duckling could survive dressed like that in any season other than winter. However, it never seemed to bother the boy an as far as Donald knew it had never caused him any health issues.

Donald was content knowing they were awake and ready. It was a small weight off his own shoulders. After they had finished eating Donald got Dewey to put in his contacts then handed each duck their respective medications. Once those were taken he handed each backpacks and lunch boxes and watched them out the door towards the bus stop.

"A good morning if you ask me," José smiled at Donald.

"Smoother than Monday that's for sure," Donald agreed. "I just wish Louie would fall asleep earlier and that I don't have to remind Dewey about his contacts every morning."

José chuckled and shook his head. "You are a good dad, meu amigo." José gave Donald a pat on his shoulder.

"Uncle," Donald corrected.

"Whatever," José shrugged with a smile. It was then the silence of the house was broken by 'Aquarela do Brazil' beginning to play from José's phone. The parrot scurried into the kitchen where his phone sat and quickly answered it.

"Panchi?" He asked into it. He seemed to let out a relieved sigh. Before Donald could snoop into the conversation, José grabbed one of his cigars from the drawer and stepped outside.

Donald could tell his friend was stressed and that worried him. He wasn't sure who this 'Panchi' was but he could only assume they were somehow the cause of the parrot's distress, indirectly or not.

Donald should have been able to guess that his day couldn't go very smooth the whole way. In fact, it was the complete opposite of smooth. The duck sat across the table from Mickey Mouse, his close friend who had been by his side for many years.

Mickey's tail twitched in concern for his friend as his ears drooped down in sorrow. "Oh gee, Donald. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Donald sighed and shook his head. "At this point, I really only have one final option."

"Donald," the mouse sighed and rested a hand onto his friend's for comfort. "You know there's always a place for you at the house." In that context, Donald wasn't sure if he was talking about his actual house or the club he owned, 'The House of Mouse'. Either way, Donald was sure if he asked, Mickey would happily agree to either if not both.

The duck shook his head. "I already called my Uncle. He said he could give me a job at the bin."

"You're talking to him again?" Donald was sure Mickey wasn't trying to pry. The mouse was only worried for his friend.

Donald sighed. "We've argued a lot and had a lot of issues in the past sure but he's still my uncle." Mickey nodded as he followed. Donald picked at the sandwich before him. He wasn't really hungry but Mickey had been kind enough to pay. "We don't see eye to eye often. In most cases honestly. But at the very least we're family and we both know when to put down our petty arguments."

"Especially when it comes to the boys," Mickey added. And he was right. Scrooge was a prick but at the very least he cared a lot for Della's children. Just as much as Donald did.

"I just don't know what I'm gonna tell José."

"Why not just have him come with you?"

Donald shook his head. "I can't just ask him to move his life to Duckburg. But I am worried that he'll have to find a new place."

"I can always help out if you or he needs a little extra for a bill or something."

Donald shook his head with a melancholy smile. "You're always there to help, hum Mick."

Mickey only smiled brightly in reply.

Donald opened his door to see Max and the boys sitting on the living room floor all with controllers in their hands. They were playing the old as dirt Wii that they loved so much. Donald put his bag on the coat rack next to the door.

"Hey boys," he greeted.

The triplets only mumbled a hello. Max looked up from the game and gave Donald a smile. "They've all done their homework and had their snack," Max informed as his eyes went back to the screen.

"You should teach me your methods one day, kiddo."

Max only chuckled at that. "You and Mr. Carioca are home kinda early."

"Yeah," Donald nodded. His eyes widened when he registered the rest of the sentence. "José's home already?" Donald questioned.

Max nodded. "He came home only a few minutes after me and the boys did. He told me to wait till you got home to leave cause he was gonna be busy."

Donald looked down the hall towards José's door. Sure enough, there was just a bit of light coming from his door. He looked back over at Max. "You can go on home now if you want."

The triplets let out noises of disagreement and sorrow. "Just a few more games Uncle Donald!" Dewey cried.

"Only if Max is okay with it."

Max smiled and gave a shrug. "Dad isn't expecting me home for a while."

Donald gave a nod and left the four to their game. Max had been watching the boys for the longest time. He was thankful for the teen. That was just another thing Donald would have to account for when moving. A new sitter. Donald knew Max personally though. Being best friends with his dad, Goofy. Donald shook his head. That was a bridge he could wait to cross when he got to it. He walked towards José's door and gave a knock.

"Come in," he called from inside.

Donald opened the door and stepped inside. He closed it after him and walked closer to where José sat at his work desk.

"You are home early."

"I could say the same to you," Donald leaned on the desk and looked down at José.

The parrot looked up at him and seemed to scan the duck's expression. José looked back down at his laptop then sighed. "Donald," José began. "I really must speak with you."

"I actually had something I need to tell you too."

"You first, meu amigo."

Donald nodded. "I," he looked down at his hands. This was hard to admit to. "I lost my job."

José stood from his chair and put a comforting hand on Donald's shoulder. "Meu Deus," he mumbled in horror. "What happened?"

"They were cutting off a lot of employees because of budget cuts," Donald explained. "But that's not what I really need to talk to you about." Donald looked up at José. The parrot looked to him with worry edged in his features. "I'm moving back to Duckburg."

José's eyes widened a considerable amount. "You are?"

Donald nodded sadly. "I'm really sorry José but Scrooge offered me a job in his money bin. I can't wait for another job opportunity to pop up." Donald shook his head. "Especially not with the rent due so close by."

"Well, I guess my news is not so bad then," José gave a soft chuckle. "I am also moving."

It was Donald's turn for his eyes to widen. "You are?"

José nodded. "The friend who had called me this morning," he began. "His name is Panchito. He is from Mexico and is moving to America under some less desired circumstances. I was able to help him find a job waiting for him in Duckburg after calling a friend of mine. I was planning on moving my shop to Duckburg so he and I could get an apartment together."

"You're moving your store?"

José nodded. "I was afraid to tell you because I knew that this home is split very evenly on our incomes. But you must understand that Panchi is not in the best place right now and I felt it necessary to help him." José looked down with a sigh.

Donald couldn't help but chuckle. "Guess I should have guessed that you weren't going to stay in one place for very long."

"To think we are going to the same place too. Talk about birds of a feather," José laughed. When his laughter died down he moved to sit back in his chair. Donald followed and sat down at the edge of the parrot's bed.

"Have you found a place to stay yet?" Donald asked.

José shook his head. "No, not yet. Have you?"

"Well," Donald mulled over the question. "I have been looking at the idea of getting a houseboat."

"A houseboat?" José laughed in surprise. "Goodness that sounds like quite a way to live!"

Donald looked at the other for a moment. Was this… was this going to be the end? Would go back to living just him and the boys? It wasn't that the duck minded living with his nephews. They were his boys and he had been raising them since before they hatched. But for some reason, Donald couldn't help but fear he would feel alone. The boys were lively sure, but there was something about the Brazilian's presence that always seemed to lighten up a room almost instantly. He probably should have thought about it before actually saying his next words. But they came out almost on impulse.

"What if we got a houseboat together?"

José looked at Donald. He gave a melancholy smile. "You know I love living with you and the boys, but Panchito-"

"I meant him too," Donald interrupted. "Your friend is going to be in the country soon right?"

José gave a nod.

"Well, I already have a few pinpointed. I've been talking with Scrooge all morning about getting to Duckburg soon," Donald admitted. "I only have so much in savings so I'll need to get there soon to take up his job offer. Wouldn't it be best to already have a house and be settled yourself for when your friend does get here?"

"I would like for at least my shop to be up and running again before he arrives." José put a hand to his chin in thought. He then gave a soft chuckle and looked at Donald. "If I did not know any better I would say you were trying to keep me around."

"Me? Like your company? Of course not," Donald smirked at the parrot knowingly. "I can't stand you."

José gave a loud laugh from his gut and slapped a hand on his knee.

It was then when the door to the bedroom opened and three snooping ducklings looked in.

"Did you really get fired?"

"Are we gonna be Uncle Scrooge's neighbor?"

"Who's Panchito?"

Donald and José looked at one another then back at the three boys with a sigh. They pulled the boys in and began to explain the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a week of nonstop packing to get both the house and José's store all packed for the move. Thankfully a lot of their friends had come to help out with it all. Once José and the others had gotten to Duckburg they had easily filed into the new house and sorted out their things. Donald had said he and Scrooge had been planning this move almost the moment after he was fired. They really did work fast. Though José supposed it made sense. The two of them had only made enough money to live comfortably yet still cheaply so they could still afford their three bed two bath apartment. Donald had been working that job for years. To be so unceremoniously dropped like that would have hit them hard. Especially with José planning on leaving to go help Panchito. He supposed this was a favorable outcome in a strange way.

It was only a few days after the move and José was working on unpacking the boxes in his store's new location. He was able to find a nice small space in a strip mall to rent out. It was good for a quick move and not really that much smaller than the last building he rented back in Mouseton.

A mix of some of his favorite songs were playing through his phone as he went around and continued his task of organizing and putting everything in its place. He swayed his hips a bit as he let himself get lost in the music. The songs reminded him of home and of some of his favorite places. Some days he missed it. Roaming the world. Hopping from country to country, town to town. But sadly not all good things could last forever and he knew that.

José was much too focused on his task and reliving old memories to notice the person who had entered his store. He was on a small step ladder trying to put a dagger up on a higher shelf when he felt hands on his waist. The parrot let out a loud squawk of surprise and spun around to press the dagger against the throat of the person behind him.

" _Goodness, my friend!"_ The Spanish was unmistakable. As were the brilliant red feathers of the rooster standing before José with his hands in a defensive position. " _I will admit I was expecting a warmer welcome than that."_

José put the dagger down on one of the lower shelves and practically jumped into the arms of the man before him. " _Panchito!"_ José beamed happily.

The rooster wrapped his arms around José and spun him around in their tight embrace. Panchito gave a boisterous laugh, " _It is so good to see you, my friend!"_

" _Why didn't you call to say you had arrived?"_ José asked as Panchito let go of him. " _I would have come to get you from the airport."_

" _I wanted to surprise you!"_

José rolled his eyes with a smile directed at his friend. He noticed the two bags with Panchito and hopped off the step ladder to grab one. " _Come, we can take these to the houseboat and get you unpacked."_

Panchito smiled at that and grabbed the other bag, following José out the door.

The triplets were uncharacteristically silent. Louie was sure that his brothers were feeling the same strange mix of emotions that he was. It had been only a few days since they got in Duckburg and they had just finished their first day at a new school. Whatever sadistic bastard took care of class arrangements decided the three would all be in different classrooms. Louie was sure this was some kind of hellish torment caused by a truly wicked individual. Okay so maybe that was a stretch. But still.

The triplets sat on the bus, squished on one seat. They didn't mind it though. Being in a new place and separated for so long had made all of them uneasy. And now they were headed to their Uncle Scrooge's mansion. The boys knew their Uncle and had met him before years ago but none of them really _knew_ him. Now they were going to be spending the rest of their Grade School life with him as their babysitter.

When the bus arrived at their stop the triplets got off and started towards the main gate of the mansion. Louie looked up at the intimidating building. Huey pressed the buzzer on the side and a woman's voice came out.

"Yes?"

The triplets looked at one another, almost unsure of their next move. Huey looked back at the buzzer and said, "uh. Is Uncle Scrooge home?"

There was a pause and the buzzer made a clicking noise. The three gave each other another look and a shrug as the gate opened for them with a creaky sigh. The three walked past the gate and towards the front door of the mansion.

This time it was Dewey who stepped forward and knocked on the front door. It opened to a tall woman who the three boys didn't recognize at all.

"Good afternoon children," she began. "I am Bentina Beakley, Mr. McDuck's housekeeper. Your Uncle is in his study right now. If you will follow me to the main room and I will go inform your Uncle of your arrival."

Her formality made Louie feel out of place. The way his brothers awkwardly nodded and followed the woman made him suspect they felt the same way. They were lead into a sitting room with a couch and a large tv in the center. On the floor was a little girl who looked around the same age as the boys. The duckling looked up at the others and gave a wide smile. She jumped to her feet and ran up to them.

"Are you three the nephews!" Her question sounded more like a statement the way she yelled it loudly.

The triplets looked to one another than to the girl and gave her nods. She let out a shrill cry of joy.

"My name's Webbigail Vanderquack! But people call me Webby! My Granny is the housekeeper here!"

"Hi Webby," Huey smiled, "It's nice to meet you. My name's-"

"Hubert Howard Duck!"

The triplets gave Webby a surprised look.

"And you're Dewford Deuteronomy Duck and Llewelyn Louis Duck!" Webby gave the three a huge smile. "I've been researching your family for years now!" As her excitement grew so did her movement as she began to bounce from foot to foot. "What are your blood types? What's Donald really like? Who's the evil triplet?"

Her questions came rapidly and the boys only had a moment to think about it before Dewey and Huey pointed to their brother and said in unison, "Louie."

The third triplet was about to deny it but instead made a disinterested noise and shrugged. They weren't _wrong_.

"So do you like, live here?" Dewey asked.

Webby gave a nod and went back to her paper on the floor. The boys followed and sat on the couch. "My Granny works here for room and board for the both of us!"

"How old are you?" Huey asked.

"Eleven," she smiled. "Granny homeschools me here in the mansion," she added as if guessing what their next question was going to be.

"Is there anything fun to do around here?" Louie asked as he slouched into the couch.

Webby looked up from her work and smiled. "There's lots of cool and weird stuff around here! I can show you later! But uh right now I'm doing my homework."

"You have homework for homeschooling?" Dewey asked.

Webby nodded. "It's just like normal school only I'm the only student and my Granny teaches me."

"That's lame," Louie groaned.

"Actually it's really fun! I like learning!"

Huey smiled at that. "Isn't it the best? Learning new places and skills!"

"Nerd," Dewey mumbled. Huey turned to his brother and glared softly at him.

The door to the room opened and in walked Scrooge McDuck. Louie looked at his uncle and felt a mix of emotions. Excitement, nervousness, and so many others. They had only met the many a few times when they were much younger. Scrooge gave a smile at the boys as he walked in.

"Hello boys, it's been a while since I've last seen you three."

"Hiya Uncle Scrooge!" Dewey smiled brightly as he moved to sit on his knees.

Huey and Louie turned to face their uncle with Dewey.

"So are you gonna be watching us after school now?" Huey asked.

Scrooge gave a nod. "Donald has asked me to watch you boys while he's at work during the weekdays." Well, that answered that question. Louie already missed Max. He wondered if his brothers were thinking the same thing as him.

"You boys are free to roam the mansion with Webby as long as you do your homework and stay out of my study and room," Scrooge explained. "When Ms. Beakley calls you all for dinner Webby can show you where the dining hall is."

The triplets nodded at their uncle in agreement.

"Your Uncle should be done with work around seven so he could be by to pick you up every day after then."

"I wonder if Tio José will be off sooner," Huey mumbled to his brothers who shrugs in response.

"Have you three done your homework yet?" Scrooge asked.

"We didn't have homework today," Louie said to his uncle.

"Alright then. On days that you do make sure you do that first when you get here, per Donald's request."

The boys gave another nod. Scrooge nodded back then walked back out of the room.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all," Louie mumbled to himself.

"Seemed kinda awkward to me," Webby piped up to say.

Louie rolled his eyes and noticed Dewey pulling out his phone and typing in a number.

"I'm calling Tio José to come pick us up," Dewey answered his brother's silent question.

José walked into the bedroom he and Donald had set up for Panchito. He put the rooster's bag on the bed and smiled at his friend. Panchito looked around the room with a bright smile.

" _This is all for me?"_ He asked with a bright smile.

José gave a happy nod. " _We were fortunate enough to get a four bedroom boat. A room for each of us and one for the kids."_

José began to open Panchito's bag and help him put things up in the room. They organized the clothes into Panchito's drawers. José smoothed out one of his jackets but stopped. He looked down at the fabric below his hands.

" _Panchi,"_ José began looking over to his friend.

The rooster looked up to José when his name was called.

" _I know you just got here but we need to talk about the elephant in the room, my friend."_ José put the jacket down and turned to fully face Panchito. " _You sounded so worried and you said so little about what happened."_

Panchito looked away towards his guitar that sat in the corner of the room. His gaze wasn't focused. " _It just finally boiled over. It was the same arguments over and over and it just finally went too big."_

José looked down in thought. " _Did you tell any of them where you were going?"_

Panchito shook his head.

" _Not even Shiro?"_ Panchito's silence was enough confirmation. " _Panchito! He will be so worried!"_ José pulled out his phone and pushed it towards Panchito. " _Call your bother right now. Tell him where you a-"_ José stopped at the sound of his phone going off. He looked down to see Dewey was calling him. He answered and put it up to his ear.

"Hello Dewey," he greeted.

"Can you come pick us up?"

"Isn't Donald picking you boys up?" José questioned into the phone.

"We don't wanna wait till he gets off work."

José let out a soft sigh. Panchito was saved by the bell it seemed. "Alright, sobrinho. I will be there in a moment." With that, he hung up and looked over to Panchito.

" _This conversation is not over with,"_ José sighed. " _Come one. We have to go pick up Donald's nephews."_

Panchito smiled and walked after José.


End file.
